


Wet coat

by ryuukko



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, John Adams (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, alex is a stubborn bastard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuukko/pseuds/ryuukko





	Wet coat

Hamilton comes into work shivering and sneezing. Not even bothering to take his coat, he gets to his side of the double-workspace, filling the room with the unmistakable scratching noise of his quill.

"Good Morning."

He didn’t even need to look up. He peeped a curt response, basically telling the other man that he was in no mood conversation. And that something was bothering him.

"You are aware that you’re soaked, right?"

"Piss off."

"My dear, have I angered you?"

Hamilton sighed and gazed up. “Forgive me, I have not slept well in weeks..My head aches worse than any hangover I have experienced.”

"How did you get here? Why didn’t you just stay in bed?"

"Thomas, you know as well as I do, I could not even dream of th-" Cut short by a sneezing fit, Hamilton fumbled with his pen. He attempted to wipe his nose clean with his gloved hand but only made the situation worse. He yanked the damp article and dropped it, resuming his task.

"Take off your coat, please."

"It’s too damn cold."

"Don’t be a petulant boy. You’ll get sick."

"You’re not my mother! Leave me alone."

Jefferson bent down and kissed him on the cheek, stunning him for a moment. “Perfect distraction, hm? I’ll have these undone in a moment.”

Hamilton smiled. “I love it when you’re sly like that.”


End file.
